


Hues of Red

by itbeajen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kind of Canon Based, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was a gradual gradient to the deep red that symbolized love and passion.But the journey along the way was worth it.





	Hues of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka.

**0%**

“A magician from Magnostadt?” Muu asked. Ignatius nodded as he walked alongside the Fanalis. Muu hummed in contemplation and Ignatius sighed, “I am unsure what Lady Scheherazade wants us to talk about, but it is most likely about the magician.”

Upon reaching the lobby, Ignatius and Muu were surprised to find Scheherazade fondly smiling as you recounted your adventures to Reim. The two make their way towards their high priestess and the foreign magician. As soon as they appear by Scheherazade’s side, you take a step back, taking off your hat and bowing slightly to both of them.

“Lady Scheherazade, I have brought Muu.”

“Thank you, Ignatius.” The commander nodded in acknowledgement before standing at attention behind her. Scheherazade gestured to Muu, and she introduced, “This is Muu Alexius, Captain of the Fanalis Corps, and one of my King Vessels. Muu, this is [Name], a magician and former student from Magnostadt.”

You glanced at Scheherazade and then to Muu and softly elaborated, “I have traveled from Magnostadt and to various other countries as a lone magician. Though I may not be well versed in the ways of combat, I can ensure you that your wounds and injuries will be healed immediately.”

His eyes widened and Scheherazade explained, “I have overheard the Fanalis Corps sparring to the point where you guys injure each other. As a magician, [Name] wants to help with her magic.”

You glanced up at him, eyes shining with determination and confidence and he smiled, “I see. It’ll be an honor to have you in our company, [Name].”

He offered you a hand, and you looked at him in disbelief for a second before taking it. You shook his hand firmly and smiled, “I promise to do my best, Captain!”

**10%**

You leaned over the coliseum railing as you watched the Fanalis spar. They made everything look so effortless and easy. There was a more primal edge to their combat skills, but nonetheless it was awe-inspiring watching them spar.

“You’re impressed, brat?” Lo’lo’ asked as he approached you. You glanced up, and upon seeing the cuts on his chest, your eyes widened. And he narrowed his eyes, his smirk widening and he asked, “What’s wrong? Scared?”

“No, but your injuries,” you glanced back down to his torso and your hand extends out to his torso, catching him by surprise. He immediately wraps one hand around your wrist, and though you flinch, you softly chanted a quick healing magic, your extended hand still close enough to heal his wounds. Lo’lo’s eyes widened and his grip on you loosens and he touched the wounds.

“You-”

“It’s my job,” you gave him a grim smile as you clutched your wrist. His grip was much stronger than you had anticipated and you repeated the magic on yourself, letting out a sigh of relief as the pain was alleviated.

“Lo’lo’, what did you do?” Muu called out from behind you. He had rushed up towards the seating area as soon as he saw Lo’lo’ lift you up off the ground. There was a slight wince on the other Fanalis and you turned to Muu, “It’s nothing! I just healed his wounds.”

Muu casts a doubtful glance at you, and then back to Lo’lo’ who shrugged slightly. But even Muu could see the slight guilt in his expression upon seeing the quick glance in your direction. The captain sighed and Lo’lo grumbled, “It won’t happen again, Captain.”

He turned around, walking away, and Muu asked, “Did nothing really happen?”

“I think I startled him when I attempted to heal him, so he kind of grabbed me.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay, he did,” you admitted and you shrugged, “I’m fine. I’ve had worse, anyways-”

You cut yourself off as you take a step back looking over Muu. Your gaze swept over him and he smiled, “No cuts.”

“Really?” you asked to make sure. He gave you a small smile and you returned it, only to add, “You guys are cool, you know that right?”

He can see the genuine sincerity in your eyes and you hummed, “I’ve never been outside Magnostadt until recently, so seeing the world, getting to experience it, meeting new people; all of this is fascinating.”

You looked over to him and repeated, “But you guys were amazing. I can see why Scheherazade speaks so highly of you guys.”

He shook his head and softly mumbled, “We’re not that great.”

“I think you guys are,” you laughed, you turned away to look out at the other Fanalis and you mumbled, “Really, you guys are amazing.”

He sheepishly scratched his cheek, an embarrassed smile on his face and he laughed, “We’re all just doing our best to protect those dear to us.”

“I see,” you hummed, and you glanced over to him, surprised to see a small cut on his chin and you shook your head, “You said you have no cuts, Captain.”

“I don’t…?” Muu mumbled, only to be surprised when you gently tap your staff against his cheek. A wash of soothing warmth flooded him and you smiled, “There, as good as new.”

The soreness from the workout faded away and he looked at you in amazement. You excused yourself as you made your way down the steps towards the other Fanalis that were now done with their training and Muu smiled. _You’re pretty amazing too, [Name]._

**30%**

You stood anxiously as people filed into Reim from the ships. You were ordered to stay at the capital. It bothered you that you weren’t allowed to join Scheherazade and Muu on the frontlines, but orders were orders. Scheherazade had personally asked you to stay back. Your grip on your staff tightened and you wished more than ever that you had practiced your clairvoyance magic just a bit so you could at least see what was going on.

“[Name]?”

Your head snapped upwards, and your gaze was filled with red. The Fanalis Corps, although wounded and injured, were back. At the forefront were Muu, Ignatius, and… you paused, before your eyes widened in recognition. That wasn’t Lady Scheherazade. No, the Magi that had taken you in as her own child was no longer here, and you felt the tears well up in your eyes before softly whispering, “W-Welcome back, Muu, Ignatius, and Titus.”

***

“So you knew,” Muu asked as you diligently healed him. His eyes were filled with concern as he watched you heal him. You had worked throughout the day to heal everyone, though you were rather glad that Titus’ friend that had tagged along was adept in healing. You nodded slowly and mumbled, “I felt the rukh change… it was noticeable even from Reim.”

Muu couldn’t quite see your face, but the hoarseness in your voice was evident that you had been crying earlier. He lets out a soft sigh and you glanced up and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

His eyes widened and you continued, “I wish I could have done something for you guys… I wish I could have fought alongside you guys. But… Scheherazade knew, she knew I was torn about going against the country that had raised me. I-”

Your voice choked up and Muu gently placed a hand on your shoulder. He gave you a gentle yet reassuring squeeze. He knew how torn you were. He saw it on your face when they first broke the news to you, and before anyone could ask for you to come, Scheherazade had already ordered you to stay behind. He had witnessed the struggle of being loyal to Reim and repaying them for their kindness, but he had also witnessed the despair in your eyes at the mere thought of going to war with the people who raised you.

“I’m so sorry,” you repeated. Muu gently shook you and he mumbled, “Hey.”

You refused to look up. How could I look him in the face when he had been witness to Lady Scheherazade’s last moments? How could I possibly face him when I didn’t even go to help Reim?

“No one blames you for staying in Reim,” he whispered. You finally raise your head to look at him and he gives you a soft smile, “A lot happened. The world nearly ended, Lady Scheherazade left us. But Titus is home. And we’re all back. But.. it’s okay to cry.”

You felt your heartbeat quicken. You felt your throat constrict and you slowly nodded in agreement. The warmth on your shoulder transitioned onto your head and you felt him softly patting your head and he mumbled, “Things will be okay, [Name]. We still have each other. Lady Scheherazade may be gone, but we’ll uphold her wishes to protect Reim and its people.”

You let the last your tears dry off, and when you finally look back up to meet the red hues of his iris, he’s surprised by the bright and determined smile on your features. His eyes widened at the hopefulness you exuded and you chuckled, “Thank you, Muu.”

Upon seeing the confusion on his face, you smiled, “You always manage to know what to do or what to say to get people back on track. Thank you.”

You stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off your knees and your gaze shifted to the sky. It was cloudless, and the sunlight that shone over your features seemed to illuminate the amount of hope and faith you had in Reim and its people and you smiled, “I’ll do my best too! So you won’t have to carry the burden on your own.”

_You’re amazing, [Name]_. He finds himself smiling from just looking at the cheerful expression on your face and he chuckled, “You’re truly amazing.”

“Not as much as you are,” you answered easily, causing him to be embarrassed that he had let that slip out of his thoughts. Before turning away, you give him a wide smile and added, “Make sure to get lots of rest Muu! I’ll see you later!”

He watched as you went to check up with the other returnees from the war and he smiled fondly at you. _I’m amazing?_ He found himself chuckling as he hid his ever-growing red cheeks with his palm. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the pillar and he closed his eyes. The small smile doesn’t leave his lips as he remembers the way you carried yourself after pulling yourself together.

_It’s still all you._

**60%**

Titus hummed as he comes back from a walk with you. Muu is already waiting in the study room and Titus greeted Muu happily, “Hi Muu! Glad to see you’re doing well, too.”

“Too?”

Titus nodded as he sat down in front of the studies on politics and he turned to Muu, a soft smile on his lips, “[Name] seemed to be overworking a lot more than usual.”

The smile faded and he continued, “I have a feeling it was because of what happened at Magnostadt. I… I shouldn’t have, but I peered through Scheherazade’s memory with [Name].”

“I see,” Muu softly mumbled and Titus added, “But [Name] looks a lot better now! I believe that she’s come to terms with what has happened, accepted it, and moved on.”

Titus paused and sighed wistfully, “I’m glad that [Name] seems to be back to normal though. It’s nice to be able to talk about Magnostadt’s past and what their present could potentially be. Plus, [Name] has so many interesting adventures about her time there. It’s amazing how so much has changed since she was a student.

“And you know, Muu, [Name] is actually well-versed in offensive magic too! I was asking about life magic and [Name] is actually really good at using lightning magic as well. She’s so talented! It seems that while we were all improving ourselves, [Name] has been hard at work too. And-”

Titus stops though upon hearing Muu’s soft hum. He glances up, unsure if the Fanalis’ hum was one of irritation or of contemplation. But upon seeing the fond smile on Muu’s lips from Titus simply speaking about you, the Magi narrows his eyes at the rukh around the Fanalis Corp’s Captain. The rukh were slightly tinged pink and Titus’ eyes widened and he smirked, “Your rukh are pink, Muu.”

Muu’s eyes widened, and whatever daydream he was having was immediately ripped away from him. Muu turns to Titus in shock, which quickly morphs into horror upon seeing the smug grin on Titus’ feature and he stuttered, “I-I don’t think I understand what you mean by that, Titus.”

“Your rukh are pink. They’re only pink and filled with warm and fuzzy feelings if you have romantic-”

“I don’t.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Titus chuckled after seeing the blush that blossomed over Muu’s face and ears. Titus opens up his politics and trade book from where he left off, but before Muu could get into lecture mode, he quickly adds, “I promise I won’t say anything.”

It was worth the small exasperated groan that escaped Muu’s lips.

**80%**

You smiled upon seeing and hearing the cheerful laughter and festive music as Alibaba and Morgiana took the stage for the second to last dance. You found yourself leaning against the railing, watching over them and you chuckled. The blonde haired dungeon capturer was an enigma when you had first met him. Somewhere lying between a good hearted man and also a desperate one in terms of searching for a women, but at least he’s happy. You were glad to see all had worked out well.

Your gaze swept over the crowd. Aladdin, Yunan, and Titus were sitting off to the side, watching the entire thing unfold, much like you were as you escaped from the crowd to watch from above. Just far enough that people won’t find you, but close enough that if it came to, you’d be able to help if anything happened.

“Here you were.”

Muu’s voice causes you to glance back, and you smiled upon seeing him. He approached you, a drink in his hand and he offered, “Want a sip?”

“No, I’m good for tonight, thank you though,” you laughed as you watched Muu down it right away in one go. You shook your head and fondly teased, “No wonder Myron says you’re like a fish.”

“Well, indulging myself every now and then doesn’t hurt,” he chuckled as he took a spot beside you. There was just enough space between the two of you that your elbows barely touched, but you leaned forward slightly as the music slowed into a more intimate tune. Alibaba had pulled Morgiana closer now and you softly whispered, “How adorable.” You lowered yourself just a bit more and mumbled against your arm, “Must be nice.”

“If you’d like, we could dance,” Muu offered. He took you by surprise, but he’s already leaning against the railing, turned to face you. You straighten up and sheepishly looked away and admitted, “But I’ve never danced before. I’ve spent all my life buried in books and training myself physically and mentally to use magic. I’m not sure if I’m… any good at it.”

Muu chuckled, and offered his hand to you, “You’ll never know if you don’t try, [Name].”

You glanced at his hand, and then back up to his face and he smiled, “I’ll teach you.”

You hesitated, and immediately, Muu felt a rush of heat on his ears. _How embarrassing. Why would [Name] want to-_

“Don’t blame me if I step on you or cause you to trip,” you muttered as you slipped your hand into his. He immediately leads you away from the railing to more open ground. Partly out of eagerness, but also to avoid you seeing the blush that now rose on his cheeks. He was surprised to see you so bashful and timid. It was a side he’s never seen before, but upon taking your hand in his, and placing your hand on his shoulder and his hand on your waist, he gently begins to lead you and murmured, “Don’t worry about stepping on me or tripping.”

Your gaze that was fixated on your feet glances up to him and he smiled, “It’s okay. If we do end up falling, I’ll make sure to cushion your fall. I’ll keep you safe.”

_You’ll keep me safe, huh?_ A small smile grows on your lips as you gently squeeze his hand that’s holding yours. _I wouldn’t mind falling… I’ve already fallen for you anyways Muu._

You relaxed a bit more as you leaned close enough to rest your head against his chest. He glanced down in surprise, and he willed himself to not be too happy. Though he could only hope that you wouldn’t figure out that his heart is only pounding that fast because of you, and not the alcohol or music.

**100%**

Muu regrets helping Titus bring in the gifts that he had for Aladdin and Yunan before they left. Everything was fine, until they decided to bring up last night’s event to him.Titus was smiling, but it was that smile that Muu had grown ever accustomed to that he was likely going to be teased again.

“The air in the balcony was filled with pink rukh last night, I wonder why,” Titus started as soon as Muu placed down another box of watermelons for Aladdin. Aladdin hummed and he answered, “Wasn’t [Name] up there?”

“All alone? No, there must have been someone else that was there too,” Yunan teased as he watched Muu’s ears grow red. Titus chuckled at how easily flustered Muu was in terms of you and Titus sighed, “I wonder who [Name] was with that made their rukh all pink and warm. [Name] is like an older sister to me, I just want her to be happy.”

Aladdin stifled a laughter upon seeing Muu get increasingly red, almost dark enough to match the shade of his hair. Titus sighed overdramatically and asked, “Muu, do you know? You and [Name] are close-”

“I’m sorry I can’t help you,” Muu quickly blurted out, and mumbled, “Since I’m done here, I’ll be leaving now.”

The Fanalis made a quick exit out of the room and as soon as he did Titus burst into laughter. Aladdin shook his head fondly and asked, “Did you really have to do that to poor Muu?”

“Aladdin, I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Titus shook his head fondly and chuckled, “I do hope he manages to confess to her.”

***

Muu didn’t make it too far from the room before running into you, and upon seeing you, his blush increases even more. But from your perspective, he just looked like he wasn’t feeling well and you rushed up to him and asked, “Are you okay, Muu? You aren’t overworking yourself by helping rebuild Reim are you?”

“No, I’m fine. Titus and the other Magi were just…”

His voice trailed off, but the way he averts his gaze from you makes you wonder if they were teasing him again. You glance behind him and upon making eye contact with Titus, the pretty blonde makes weird hand gestures ranging from lots of hearts and some frustrated expressions. Your expression slowly changed to confusion and upon seeing you look confused, Muu glances back only to see Titus making weird gestures towards you.

Oh no. Muu immediately took your hand in his and without a word, dragged you away from the room. Your eyes widened as you stumbled to follow after him.

“Muu?” you barely managed to call out, but upon glancing up at him, you can tell there’s no way he heard you. Not when his ears are tinged red and basically blended in with his hair. Muu doesn’t stop until you guys are at the empty balcony from last night. You glanced up to him and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“No,” he admitted as he looked down and away from you. Your mouth opens to ask, but before you could, he mumbled, “Titus keeps teasing me about the person I like, and he knows that I’ve been hesitating on whether or not I should act on these feelings for so long now and…”

You don’t quite hear the rest of it, because you’ve selectively chosen one part that caught your attention, ‘the person I like.’ _Muu likes someone? But who? The only person he talks to are the Fanalis Corps and Titus… and me? No, it can’t be me. But…_

Your thoughts stuttered to a stop as you remembered all the times Muu would be embarrassed or slightly flustered after talking to you. How he’d go out of his way to make you feel welcomed, safe, protected, or just so you wouldn’t be alone. A smile grew on your lips as you gently looked up at the blushing Fanalis. How cute.

“Muu,” you softly called his name and he doesn’t respond, not right away. You squeeze his hand that’s holding yours, and immediately his eyes make contact with yours, but quickly glances down at your hand and you watch in amusement as his expression freezes.

I… Muu feels the life drain out of him and he wished that a hole could just swallow him alive. He let out a small groan and covered his face with one hand and mumbled, “I’m so sorry for rambling, [Name]. I just-”

“It’s okay, Muu.” He glances down at you and you gently squeeze his hand reassuringly, your thumb brushing over the back of his hand and you asked, “So, do you plan on telling them?”

Muu hesitated. How does he admit that it’s you? He’s no longer hiding his face from you, but you gently take his other hand in yours and he shook his head slowly and mumbled, “I’m not sure if I should.”

“Do you want them to know?”

He notices the change in your tone, and he’s almost surprised to see such a playful smile on your lips as you swung his hands lightly. His eyes widened slightly and he almost wanted to crouch down and hide. But how could he when you were staring back so lovingly at him? How could he let go of your hands when you were holding onto him so tightly and they fit so perfectly with his?

_Ah_ , Muu found a small smile growing on his lips. _[Name]... She totally figured me out. This woman really is…_ His thoughts trailed off as he found the heat rushing back to his face. Your smile widened upon seeing the hues of red on his cheeks and you laughed, “Oh, Muu.”

The simple way you breathed out his name made a shiver run down his spine. He felt you let go of his hands only to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down to your height. His arms were limp at his sides until he finally realized that you were hugging him. His eyes widened before pulling you close. You laughed, your breath tickling his neck and you softly whispered, “You know Muu, I think that lucky girl who you’re crushing on probably likes you too.”

When his arms tighten around your waist, pulling you just a bit tighter, you let out another laugh before holding onto him tightly. You didn’t want to let go, not when you finally found a place to call home. You definitely were not going to let go, especially when you were finally where you were supposed to be, with him by his side, in his embrace, and happily in love.

**???%**

A content sigh escapes the Fanalis’ lips as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you just a bit closer. He snuggled against your shoulder as your fingers absentmindedly trailed through his hair. He hummed in content and you mumbled, “We should get up, Muu.”

“Not yet, just a bit longer,” he muttered against your bare skin. He’s amused upon feeling you shiver and he asked, “Cold?”

“No, I’m fine,” you murmured against the top of his head. He pulls back slightly and shifts so that you’re laying on his chest and he presses a kiss to your forehead, “Better?”

His warmth enveloped you, and you softly nodded as your wrapped your arms around his neck. You wiggled a bit until you were snug against him, legs tangled together and your ear resting over his heartbeat. He rubbed soothing circles on your waist and you happily sighed, “I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“Then don’t, just stay here.”

“As long as I want?”

“Forever,” he mumbled as he held you closer. You cuddled up against him and he softly whispered, “I love you, [Name].”

You opened your mouth to respond, but it was so hard when three simple words had you so overwhelmed with emotions and so filled with warmth. You ended up burying your face against his chest, and the low rumble of his laughter makes you pout slightly. But it’s okay if the tables have turned. Even if he’s the one getting you embarrassed and flustered, he would forever be your cute and gentle husband, Muu.

**Author's Note:**

> Muu is so cute. C r i e s. How did I end up dragging myself into a fandom that has little to no content? 
> 
> For art pertaining to this fic that partially inspired it, please refer to this post here: https://jenbeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/171059517196/muu-alexius-hues-of-red


End file.
